halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aleksander Makosky
|born= |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=6' 2" |weight=183 pounds |hair=brown |eyes=blue |servicenumber= |rank= |speciality= |branch= |unit= |affiliation= |era= * * }} Aleksander 'Alex' Makosky was a human , and nephew of famous rebel commander Adam Makosky. Born in to Adam Makosky's brother, Kevin Makosky, in on , Aleksander lived a life not unlike the rest of the children in . Although Kevin attempted to keep Aleksander from joining the on , his negative opinions on the and were still passed down to Aleksander. In , when came under attack by the , the Makoskys boarded a freighter to escape. However, after making an emergency exit near , forces boarded it, and, after they discovered the identity of the Makoskys, the family was taken to , who offered them shelter in , which Kevin, despite his qualms about going back to the rebels, accepted. However, after a series of attacks weakened the Victorian Independent State, Graves had the Makosky family sent to a safehouse in a pro- settlement. In , when Karl Afeld took over the planet, Makosky was pressured by Independent State officers into joining the military. Placed as a pilot, Makosky was awarded the Cross of Independence posthumously after his death during the Battle of Agley. Biography Early Life Training In late , after the Victorian Independent State took over the colony, rebel officers came to visit the Makosky home, ostensibly on courtesy visits. However, while they were there, they slowly began to pressure the younger Makosky to join the Victorian Independent Air Force.This was due to the fact that at the time, VIAF units saw the least combat, and the rebels did not want to have an officer with the Makosky name killed or captured by pro-UNSC forces. Although he was initially resistant to their pressuring, Makosky slowly began to cave in as they continued to come and speak to him on a regular basis. Eventually, after receiving a flight in a rebel training aircraft, he fell in love with the possibility of flying, which he had done basically none of during his life, the closest he had come being onboard evacuation ships when he and his family were leaving Eridanus II. The rebel officers, although their superiors were not pleased about the possibility of their own propaganda piece a la Jonathan Watts being placed in a duty that would put him in combat, used this interest in flying to convince him to become an officer in the Victorian Independent Air Force. Finally, on December 15th, Makosky officially became a pilot trainee in the VIAF, assigned to Agley Airfield for training. After spending the holidays with his family, Makosky arrived at Agley Airfield on January 5th, and began his training. To his dismay, he did not begin flying immediately. After becoming acquainted with his new surroundings and new lifestyle, as well as his equipment, he began academic ground training along with six other pilot trainees, learning the fundamentals of everything he would need once he actually began flying, as well as basic military knowledge. The latter included the operation of the , , as well as the correct way to carry out everyday tasks. At the end of the academic period in mid-March, the pilot trainees were issued their needed flight gear, and assigned to a certain aircraft. Beginning his flight training several days after his gear issue and aircraft assignment, Makosky found that he was beginning to have trouble keeping his balance, and after a particularly extreme incident in which he lost his orientation during an induced spin, forcing the instructor pilot to take over, he was brought to rebel doctors to figure out what was wrong with him, as the Independent State officers in charge of him and their superior had no intention of disqualifying him from military service due to his lineage and the propaganda opportunity loss they would have. The doctors discovered, to the relief of the officers, that Makoksy simply had vertigo, after running a battery of tests. Over the next week, the officers ran several procedures on Makosky, and he was soon cured of his condition and returned to his training flight. ]]However, due to his absence, Makosky had to rush to catch up, making three sorties a day regularly as opposed to the one or occasionally two that he had previously done. While this began to fatigue him quickly, it only lasted little over a week before he returned to a normal tempo of training. After nearly a year of training, in January of , Makosky and his classmates were awarded their wings and assigned to their various units, with Makosky kept at the airfield as an instructor pilot. 'Days of Bore' Despite the fact Makosky was assigned to Agley Airfield as an instructor pilot, as the Victorian Independent Air Force began to reach its limit in size imposed by the Independent State's government, with very few student pilots entering the military. As a result, Makosky and a group of other instructor pilots were formed into the 2nd Capital Squadron, assigned with making routine patrols in and around Agley with their T-95 trainers, now armed with two rocket pods on underwing pylons. Although Makosky was grateful to not have to be an instructor, his unit almost never performed combat missions. The one exception was in , when a group of pro- partisans attacked and captured a police headquarters in a suburb of Agley. After being scrambled, Makosky and two other pilots orbited the area as the local militia attempted to retake the building, only to be driven off, before being given the order to destroy the headquarters. Guided in by Frantisek Barlus, the three pilots demolished the building, killing all inside, including the partisans and the hostages they had taken. Neither Makosky nor the other personnel involved in the mission had any idea of the fact that there had also been Independent State personnel inside the building, even after the operation. This was due to the fact that the rebel military commanders ordered the information to be kept from them, fearing that they would be overcome with guilt and as a result become incapacitated mentally. In the aftermath of the raid, in order to further keep up the facade that the pilots had only killed UNSC insurgents, the three were awarded the Aerial Heroism Medal, with the citation reading that "...the three pilots, guided in to attack the UNSC held building, destroyed the structure and killed the fighters who had barricaded themselves inside, with a loss of no friendly personnel as a result of collateral damage from their rocket barrage.". After the award, Makosky became more and more of a tool for the Independent State, using him in propaganda alongside images of Jonathan Watts that they distributed not only on Victoria, but also to other cells across the galaxy in an attempt to revitalize support for the Insurrectionists, whose support was fading quickly in the face of the . Unlike Watts, Makosky was not averse to being featured in propaganda, and was described as enjoying it to an extent, something that initially caused tension between him and his fellow pilots. However, due to this reason he soon became less fond of the propaganda, and with the cause fading despite the attempts using him to rally support, Makosky soon became another pilot, his one-time fame fading away. As time went on, Makosky still saw no combat apart from the one lone incident in 2540. However, in , the Victorians began to receive shipments of -built F/A-440 fighter aircraft. As a result, with pilots needed to crew the aircraft, the 1st Capital Squadron was reequipped with the new aircraft. With the new jet's extended range, the Squadron began flying combat missions in support of militia units on the frontier against pro-UNSC insurgents, although these missions were few and far between, leaving the rebel pilots with a great deal of free time on their hands. During this free time, Makosky met Sarah Baqo, an enlisted VIAF member, and the two began carrying on a secret relationship, with plans to marry after they both left the military. In , Makosky lost his first friend in combat. During a air raid on a group of pro-UNSC insurgents, his unit was attacked by a group of that shot an energy beam at and disintegrated Captain Albert Molin's aircraft, killing him instantly. Battle of Agley ]] Notes Category:Safe Havens